I remember you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado en el capítulo 111 del manga. Recordaría a Sasha vivaz y emocionada, alegre y risueña. Cada vez que cocinara, lo haría pensando en ella, en su musa, en su segunda oportunidad. "Te recuerdo, Sasha, en cada ingrediente, en cada platillo, te recuerdo en la cocina y siendo aprendiz. Te recuerdo feliz y así te atesoraré". NikoSasha. Día 8 del fictober.


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo, de Hajime Isayama. Mi versión fictober del Inktober 2018 de Pensurfing.

**Canonverse. Situado en el capítulo 111 (aprox) del manga. NikoSasha.**

* * *

**8\. I remember you**

El mundo era una mierda.

Una afirmación simple y concisa que engloba sus sentimientos.

Terminó enlistado en el ejército por convicción personal y presión familiar. Ciertamente la guerra era por mucho, su mayor atractivo.

Aprendió desde pequeño que el mundo estaba dividido por sección, que existían diferentes nacionalidades, razas y sexos. Para él, dentro de Marley, solo habían dos divisiones, los Marleanos y los hijos del demonio, es decir, los Erdianos, creció con un odio infundado por su familia y reforzado por la sociedad. Él no debía mezclarse con esos seres despreciables.

Sigue sin entender cómo terminó en ese lugar.

En realidad lo sabía, pero aun no asimilaba que esos demonios estuvieran planeando un contra ataque, tampoco esperó que fuera tan… civilizados.

Fue de los primeros prisioneros de guerra, separado de los militares por sus habilidades. Se despreciaba por verse obligado a compartir sus dotes culinarios con esos seres que consideraba inmerecedores de misericordia o cualquier resquicio de bondad.

Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, cocinando para ellos.

También se engañaba a sí mismo, fue educado para despreciarlos, sí, pero cuando vio la expresión de esa soldado y notar las lágrimas en sus ojos de placer, sintió algo además del desprecio creciendo en su interior.

Se encontró buscando nuevas recetas y experimentando con los ingredientes para crear nuevos platillos y sorprender a mujer en especial. No admitiría abiertamente (al menos no aún) que sentía cierta atracción prohibida por ella.

¡Era un marleano! ¡No podía darse el lujo de posar sus ojos en una erdiana!

Pero lo hizo. Se permitió caer libremente por ella, por su sonrisa, sus agradecimientos, su voz y los elogios por su comida. Se permitió olvidarse de la diferencia que corría por sus venas y verla como una igual.

No tardó en aprenderse su nombre: _Sasha._

Le agradaba y le gustaba decirlo cada vez que podía.

Aunque prefería escucharla diciendo su propio nombre, el acento marcado en la pronunciación despertaba sus terminaciones nerviosas y las intensificaban. Se diluyó la línea de prisionero captor y no tardaron en volverse amigos, incluso confidentes.

Hasta que un día, después de terminar de preparar la cena, notó algo diferente en la rutina. Era inevitable pensar en ella cuando cocinaba, por ello se esmeraba más en sorprenderla y a la vez sentía nerviosismo por verla. En ese momento descubrió que se enamoró perdidamente de una mujer con la cual no podría estar.

Tras meditarlo, negó, en Marley no podría, pero Paradise… la isla le otorgó una segunda oportunidad que estaba disfrutando y aprovecharía.

Sintió miedo cuando se enteró que el ataque a Liberio estaba listo. Un mal presentimientos lo embargó. Tras meses de vagar entre la pasajera división de la amistad y el amor, terminó por animarse y declararle sus sentimientos, a conciencia de que podría ser rechazado… la respuesta fue tan positiva, que la idea de verse alejado de ella lo estremecía.

—Cuando vuelvas —habló en voz baja, con la mirada desviada y nerviosismo—, prometo hacerte una cena especial y… ¡podrás invitar a tu familia! —Gritó lo último sonrojado. Tragó saliva antes de enfocarse en sus preciosos ojos caoba—. Cocinaré carne, tu platillo favorito —agregó más tranquilo, ganándose una expresión de anticipación y felicidad.

Sellaron la promesa con un beso. Nikolo entendió, que aquel fue el último que compartieron, ya que cuando la nave tocó tierra, él esperó impaciente por ella, ganándose miradas de lástima y pena por los soldados. Ver a Jean y Connie fue suficiente para entender porque Sasha no se veía por ninguna parte. Armin fue quién le dio la noticia, aun con los ojos rojos.

Cayó de rodillas, aferrándose al anillo de compromiso que consiguió para ella. Sintió como una parte de sí mismo moría con ella.

La ceremonia en honor a los caídos solo volvió más nítida su pesadilla. Llevó flores a ese lugar donde yacía su cuerpo sin vida, encontrándose con la familia de la que deseó, fuese su compañera de vida. Ni siquiera sintió ganas de estirar una sonrisa para saludarlos. Inclinó la cabeza y extendió una invitación.

—Le prometí a Sasha una cena especial, permítame honrarla invitándolos a ustedes —pidió.

Recordaría a Sasha vivaz y emocionada, alegre y risueña. Cada vez que cocinará, lo haría pensando en ella, en su musa, en su segunda oportunidad.

_Te recuerdo, Sasha, en cada ingrediente, en cada platillo, te recuerdo en la cocina y siendo aprendiz. Te recuerdo feliz y así te atesoraré. _

.

* * *

La idea es escribir 31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar un bonito review. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
